deathly hallows odes
by WyldClaw
Summary: These are my little odes to Deathly hallows. two-shot:  the first one is my feeling leading up to the book and  the 2nd is a kind of spoof/ homage to the song 'the time has come'  regarding the last movie.  read and review.  thanks
1. hp 7 book ode

Harry Potter book poem by WildTotodile

Summary: I own nothing mentioned in this poem. I wanted to get some of my feelings out because the last book comes out on 12:01 am Saturday morning. I'm sad just typing about it so I'm gonna go find somewhere to cry. Please read and review!

July 21 this year will be the release date for Harry Potter book number seven,

After "Deathly Hallows" comes out, the series will then be going up to book series heaven.

It has been about ten years since the series in bookstores first appeared

They have generated beyond amazing successes in countries both far and near.

The books pull you into a world full of magic, adventure and mystery

They cause you to forget your woes and escape the dullness of reality

"Sorcerer's Stone" hooked me by surprise

I jumped out of my skin when Quirell unwrapped his turban to revel Voldemort's nose mouth and eyes.

When I read "Chamber", I laughed when Fred and George and Ron got chewed out about stealing the car from Mrs. Weasley

My jaw dropped when it was revealed that the person writing the messages on the wall and releasing the basalisk was a possessed Ginny

In "Azkaban" when I first read the descriptions of the dementors, a cry of fear did I let out.

I breathed a great sigh of relief when Sirius and buckbeak managed to escape before the dementors could take his soul out.

In "Goblet" I bit my lip when I read about Wormtail killing Cedric in the graveyard and when he brought Voldemort back to life I trembled so much I pulled out my hair.

I was horrorstruck when Barty Crouch Jr admitted all he had done to insure that Harry would touch the Triwizard cup , which had been turned into a portkey and was taken there.

As I read the end of "Pheonix" I was shocked when Bellatrix murdered Sirius during the battle in the department of mysteries

I could also feel his anger at Dumbledoor for not telling him about the prophecy and why Voldemort tried to murder him when he was a baby

In "Half Blood Prince" I shuddered whenever Dumbledoor and Harry went into the pensieve to learn about Voldemort's past.

I squealed with delight when Harry and Ginny got together at last.

Just when I thought I couldn't be shocked or surprised anymore

I howled in shock and dropped the book to the floor when Snape used the Killing Curse on Dumbledoor.

This book sereis has been an awesome blast.

But alas, good things cannot last.

I only hope that Rowling answers some of the burning questions and theories we discuss with our family and friends.

Because I for will be bawling my eyes out when I reach the last two words in the "Deathly Hallows" book: The End


	2. the time is nearhP's goodbye

The time is near (Harry's good-bye) by wildcroconaw

Plot: I was thinking about that inevitable day this July when the HP film franchise will end while listening to 'The Time Has Come'. The next thing I knew-BAM! Inspiration hit me with the force of a Rock Tomb attack and I was combining the two. I don't own J.K Rowling's incredible masterpiece that is Harry Potter

I close my eyes

And I can see

That day you first came on screen in 2001

It only took a few minutes but we knew

Radcliffe did it perfectly

He was a spot on portrayal

Of you

He's done so much

And gone through incredible changes

even though it's only been ten years To us it seems so much longer

We escaped to his world To get away from reality 

Harry Potter is a movie series that

Audiences will always remember

The time is near

I don't want to think about it

I know that buckets of tears I will cry

On the 15th of July

When to harry potter I'll have to say goodbye

I saw you find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make your dreams and destiny come true

How will I find

Another film franchise

To replace you?

One of a kind

That's what you are

And it seemed that even though tough times

You were always winning

But as the end draws closer

I wish I could rewind time

Back to your beginning

The time is near

I don't want to think about it

I know buckets of tears I will cry

On the 15th of July

When to harry potter I'll have to say goodbye

buckets of tears we will cry

someday soon

when to harry potter we'll have to say goodbye

The end

May 5, 2011

Author's notes: well how did you like it? I might do a whole series of these on different subjects-warriors characters, More HP characters, etc. please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
